


Ты гибель моя...

by Anny_Shredder



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Shredder/pseuds/Anny_Shredder
Summary: Возможно, ты и правда рождена мне на погибель... но без тебя мне не надобно спасенияОсторожно: заметное ООС и AU. Действие происходит в мире, где Шредер стал правителем, но не знает о родстве Караи с его кровным врагом; в полуфентезийном мире, где жива вера в предопределение, проклятье и предсказания. Последнее и становится началом всему...Частичное смешение канона-2003 и 2012 (последний взят за основу)





	Ты гибель моя...

Молиться бесполезно,  
Прогневал небеса я.  
Передо мною бездна,  
И я стою у края… ©

Ты гибель моя… Роковой волей провидения поставлена ты на моем пути, и лишь ему ведомо зачем. Нет сомнений — ибо пророчества никогда не лгут; нет колебаний — любой воин с пеленок знает, как реагировать на заведомую опасность. Не осталось ничего, кроме единственного сжигающего разум и душу вопроса: «Почему? Почему именно ты — и именно сейчас?!»

Казалось бы, странный вопрос. Лишний. Неправильный. Несуразный до последней буквы. У меня есть все, чего может пожелать смертный. Могущество. Богатство. Власть. Признание. Восхищение и преклонение. Преданность, в конце концов. А главное — достаточно сил и воли, чтобы все это удержать. Когда-то, целую вечность назад, я мог лишь мечтать о таком. И вот мечта сбылась, покорным псом припала к моим ногам. И точно так же, как этот пес, жалка и бесполезна, лишенная чего-то самого главного. Того, чему нет названия, что невозможно найти, купить или отнять. То, что принесла в мою жизнь ты, дитя без имени и прошлого.

Кто ты? Можно было, да и, наверное, стоило узнать это поточнее. Все же у меня много врагов, и безгранично их коварство. Но я не стал этого делать. Странно, исподволь, ты вошла в мою жизнь и стала ее частью, даже не ведая об этом. Кто ты для меня? Этого не знают, пожалуй, даже боги. Наследница, ученица, самый верный из моих воинов… Нет, все не то. Что-то гораздо большее и несравнимо более важное, без чего нет смысла во всем прочем. И именно ты обречена стать моим проклятьем, моей гибелью… Насмешка судьбы, не иначе.

За окошком ночь. Таинственное сумежное время, открывающее границы миров. Она мягким ковром стелется под ноги, обволакивает плечи зябким холодком предчувствия, вползает в душу еле ощутимым шепотом прошедшего и грядущего. Целая вечность ожидания — и лишь несколько шагов от твоих до моих покоев. То, чему суждено быть, свершится так или иначе. И оно будет сегодня. Сейчас. Как этого желаю я.

Вопреки ожиданию, ты крепко спишь, не чувствуя моего присутствия. Короткие черные волосы разметались по подушке, пухлые губы таят полуулыбку, так хорошо мне знакомую. В обманчиво хрупком гибком теле не заподозришь опасности… как в изящном кинжале, что так удобно помещается в рукаве. Ты гибель моя, и именно поэтому я обязан опередить тебя. Не дать тебе свершить то, что уничтожит тебя изнутри. Ибо, кто бы ты ни была в прошлом, сейчас ты безраздельно принадлежишь мне. Я слишком хорошо знаю, каково это — быть причиной гибели самого близкого, — чтобы обречь на эту судьбу тебя. В ином мире и другой жизни ты могла бы быть моей дочерью, моим продолжением не только по духу, но и по крови. Хотя она-то как раз не имеет никакого значения…

За полшага, полвздоха, полсекунды до вечности… Не более чем миг. Что может он поменять, когда судьбы уже расписаны, а клинок занесен для последнего удара? Сумеет ли что-либо остановить его? Всего лишь слово, шепотом произнесенное на выдохе*. То, к чему не стоит прислушиваться, чего не стоит знать — для своего же блага. И твоего… только что будут стоить они, даже вместе взятые, — мельчайшая капля в целой вечности без тебя?

Отец… ты никогда не называла меня так вслух, но каждое движение, каждая реплика твоя были полны именно этим словом. Оно связало нас крепче крови. Сегодня она дополнит этот безмолвный договор. Отданная добровольно. Во имя тебя. Меня. Нас — пока мы еще существуем как единое целое. А что будет завтра, увидим, когда оно наступит. Пророчества исполняются всегда — но очень редко так, как мы того ждем. Но даже если ты и правда моя гибель, пускай — без тебя мне не надобно спасения.  
___________________________  
* ото-сан — отец (яп.)


End file.
